Acting School
by St. Mayhew
Summary: Sora Highwind, teen actor, has the whole production moved to a new location on a whim. As he finally gets his wish, he might just regret moving from Destiny Ilse, to Twilight Town and being in a public school. *Yaoi/Norm Couple* Teen for Swearing OOCNESS
1. Hello there

Acting School  
By: St. Mayhew

A/N: ALighty people. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Hope you like. ANd pairings are still in the works...

* * *

Sora sat alone on the furthest table from the front of the cafeteria. He looked left and right sending pleading glances to everyone and no one at the same time. Students passed by laughing with friends and continued on their way. At Sora's home school, the new kid was the first to be picked up by the popular crowd because they were "fresh meat." Though Sora himself wasn't one of the popular kids, he fit into any of the groups and right now, he felt like an outsider.

Sora so lost in his thoughts of self pity he hadn't noticed a brown haired girl jumping up and down in front of him trying to catch the boy's attention with little success. Puffing her cheeks she got close to the other brunette's ear and scream "EARTH TO NEW KID!?" She giggled once she saw Sora jump out of his skin and land on the hard floor. She continued to giggle even when Sora shout her a pout, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Hiya, I'm guessing you're the new kid," she rambled on ignoring the pout. "I'm Selphie nice to met ya." Sticking out her hand she helped Sora to stand and giggled as they sat down across from each other.

"Sora... I guess it's obvious huh," Sora kicked himself, of course it was obvious he had no friends and was new here. Selphie gave him a dumbfounded look and raised an eyebrow in question. "...That I'm the new kid."

"Really your the new kid," Selphie went into a giggling spree. Her voice was think with sarcasm. "So So-ra, what brings you to this dandy little school, Twilight Academy?"

Sora smiled, Selphie seemed like a nice girl all the same, "My mom moved her on a new job. I'm originally from Destiny Isle." Selphie nodded recognizing the name of the Isle down south. They went on about the scenery for quite a bit until Selphie and Sora both heard the door slam open. The student body, half of them still asleep at this time of the day jumped out of their skins. Two blond hair teens walked into the cafeteria, the younger and shorter one was scowling. While the other was just staring off into space, a smirk on his face.

Eyes trailed along them like predators staring down prey. Sora looked at the younger of the two, you could just tell they were brothers, no need to point out the similar hair style, the way they held themselves and how everyone girl and a few guys ooglied them.

"Hey Selphie who's that?" Sora tilted his head to the side and raised a eyebrow to show he was interested.

"Roxas and Cloud Strife, Cloud is dating Leon Leonhart and Roxas is dating Riku Hikaru," Selphie seemed to swoon a bit. A small smile creeping on her face. "Ya know you look like Roxas a bit, only with dark hair. He has your eyes. EEK! We're at their table, you should--"

Selphie never got the chance to finish her sentence, she was spun around by said younger brother and glared down at, "Who the HELL are you talking to and why the HELL is he in MY seat?" Selphie squeak, or was that Sora, Roxas wasn't sure but he scowled all the same.

"Roxas, this is the NEW student, Sora...Sora what was your last name. EITHER WAY, who stuck a stick up your ass this morning? You're usually cheerful," Selphie seemed to be playing stupid and it wasn't a good act.

Cloud was the one that spoke his voice cheerful and calm, "He broke up with Riku. Selphie I know you know so drop the act. Have you seen...wait new kid?" Cloud stopped mid question and looked over Selphie and caught his eyes with Sora's who squeak and tried to sink down further in his seat face beat red. "I'm Cloud Strife, this annoying prat is my younger brother Roxas."

Sora just nodded not trusting his voice, he was afraid he'd go back to squeaking and making a fool of himself. Looking up at Cloud he waved sheepishly as well and turned to look at Roxas' their eyes caught.

Both Roxas and Sora spoke at the same time, "EYE THIEF!" Roxas' earlier mood seemed to go from bad to worse as he sent a scowl at Sora silencing the boy. When he spoke his voice was calm and collective just like Cloud's but still held an aura of anger, "Sora...Ah yes I remember now. Someone named Sora Highwind moved in across the street from us along with Shiva Highwind, his mother. I read it in the paper that you bought out the place and your mother is turning it into a Bed and Breakfast."

Cloud looked stunned and so did Selphie, Roxas hardly ever read the newspaper. Only when Riku was mentioned about sports. His eye brow also went up at the name of Highwind. Selphie was th one to question, "Are you related to Cid Highwind by any chance?"

Sora went even a deeper shade of red, "H, H, he's my uncle yeah... Selphie I thought you didn't get along with them." Sora had a face that showed pure confusion. Selphie answered with rolling her eyes and laughing.

Cloud squealed and ran towards the opening cafeteria doors without giving anyone a second glance. A tall dark haired brunette had walked in. He turned towards the squeal and his face seemed to go pale and his body stiffened. CRASH!

"LEON-SAMA," Cloud squealed as loud as he could. A handful of student's chuckled at the site a mall group sneered and rolled their eyes. One of them hollered for them to get a room that the straight guys wouldn't want to become contaminated. One look from Leon silenced them.

One of them stood up from the table and glared back, his hair was blond as well and dressed in black shorts that reached down past his knees and a tight black shirt showing off muscles, "Leon, I think you should leave. You're not welcome with him."

A few students scattered at the boy's sound not knowing what was going to happen. The two teenagers in question stood glaring, Cloud had a hand to his face, he was smiling at the exchange. The tension was broken by Sora squeaking rather loudly and yelling, "SELPHIE GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!"

"Leon, let's go while he's distracted. I don't want you fighting him again. Seifer isn't worth it," Cloud tugged Leon out the door his smile had faded when he noticed the brunette was still shooting the blond a glare. The two had been friends picking on each other since Cloud knew when. That hanged however, when Leon turned cold towards everyone except a handful of friends and Cloud himself.

Meanwhile...

Roxas chuckled and grabbed the bag containing the cookies from Selphie. Sora pouted jutting out his bottom lip and his eyes brimmed with on coming tears. Roxas sopped mid throw and sighed handing Sora his cookies back. Sora perked up and smirked, the eyes were dry again and he was smiling evilly, "God it even works on you both!" He smiled and let out a laugh as Selphie and Roxas raised eyebrows. The joy of making new friends was cut short when a cold voice close by cut in.

"Awe, how cute, another queer to add to our school. Jut what we needed," his voice was harsh and cold. However, it caught anyone's attention. "Roxas where's your boyfriend? Cheating on him with this dweeb?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth. I can smell bullshit coming out at this rate, " Roxas didn't miss a beat. His scowl replaced the smile. "The one's who not welcome is you."

Seifer glared at Sora, who one again squeaked in embarrassment. The frown went to a cold smile. His eyes lit up and Sora shrank back a bit, "I'll leave you a lone, just because the punk isn't really fun to glare at." He moved on, two of his friends went with him. A short girl with purplish hair and a tall one with black hair. He seemed to be missing a few screws, Sora thought to himself.

One boy was left from the group he held up his hands in a way to show he came in piece. Roxas scowl deepened and he cleared his throat. Selphie swooned at the other blond boy and drool started to roll down her chin.

"Hi I'm Tidus, I'm assuming you're the new kid right?" Tidus asked calmly ignoring the glare and noise. His eyes were soft not like Seifer's own cold eyes.

"Sora..Sora Highwind. Nice to met you... I think," Sora tried to calm his breathing and heart rate. He liked the boy for taking a chance introducing himself. "I um, gotta go. Ya know get to learn my classes and everything."

He stood quickly gathering his cookies tossing one in his mouth and headed out of the cafeteria in a hurry ignoring the holler from Selphie and Roxas for him to wait. That they'd show him around. He headed down the crowded hallway, he felt eyes bearing into him. He didn't have to look he knew they were Seifer's cold hard ones. That he had a cruel smile on his face. Sora hated being the new kid. He was just glad to find him homeroom and his locker without incident. However a flyer caught his eye on the doorway.


	2. Scattered Heart

Acting School  
By: Saint Mayhew

Author's Note: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me but Riku, Sora and Tidus do... contract catches fire and turns to ash o.0" Nevermind! The Kingdom Hearts TV series is much like Charmed which I don't own either! Though I gave the three main characters mysterious powers in their Real Life. I think it'll fit. I know this is short and all, but I need to use it as a bit of a filler.

* * *

Sora headed through what seemed to him to be one of the hardest school days of his life. He kept to himself most of the day, ignoring peoples stares and the few questions as to why he looked like Arks Harada from the his show Kingdom Hearts. Sora would politely deny it and say it was mere coincidence that he seemed to look and sometimes act like Arks.

Ignoring the feeling that he was being watched no matter what corner he turned, he'd either run into Cloud which wasn't bad, Roxas which made him squeamish, and/or Selphie who seemed to have it out to get Sora to be social.

Thankfully he only had one class with Seifer and a handful with Tidus from earlier. Sighing briefly at the thought of Tidus he shook his head. It wouldn't work since Sora was actually lying to everyone in school, but that was another subject.

Sora shuddered from his thoughts at the final school bell rang, he waited for everyone else to stand leave and go to lockers. He'd been late to every class because he'd do this and only get up when the new class was in their class getting ready to sit down. It wasn't that Sora was anti-social he was just a bit sick of the stares like he was diseased. Again ignoring the teacher he stood and shook his head of thoughts that concerned school.

"Sora, you seem uncomfortable, you okay?" a voice asked behind Sora when he started to gather his books.

Looking up from what he was doing, Sora locked eyes with Tidus, "I'm just uncomfortable with people staring at me that's all." Picking up a pair of headphones he placed one in each ear and rolled his eyes when Tidus went to say something in defense. "As you can tell, I don't really like most people in this school…"

Yeah he lied, he just didn't want people to get close to him. The last person who had done that had tried to exploit Sora for all the wrong reasons. Needless to say that person was now in a mental institute for a long long time. Shuddering at the memory, Sora continued down the now deserted hallway. Well except for him and Tidus who seemed to be sulking. Chuckling softly to himself Sora took out a single headphone and smiled, "Care to listen to Jpop with me?"

Tidus' eyes lit up a bit at this, and he put the ear piece in his right hear walking beside Sora. Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean was playing; however, it was a mix and continued on for longer then the normal version. Raising an eyebrow at Sora's choice of music he asked a bit loudly so the brunette could hear him, "How'd you get this mix, most people have to wait for it to be released here."

Sora seemed to stumble a bit and Tidus held the boy in place and quickly took away his hand. It had landed on Sora's waist to keep the boy from falling face forward. Sora smiled a huge grin and stuttered out his answer.

* * *

"Arks, you should know better then to try to use magic for personal gain," Ariak glared past her red hair. "We've been at this for how long and you just happen to forget?" The red head was dressed in a black outfit. Black baggy jeans, tight grayish tang top and a pair of black flip flops. Her eye shadow was a pale green to highlight her eyes and a necklace with a sapphire in the center of a star.

Shifting her gaze the camera turns and looks upon Arks, with black hair spiked in the front and aquamarine eyes. Arks, aka Sora, shook his head and went to say his line and stopped. He couldn't remember his line. Stuttering for a few moments he shook his head again and turned towards the camera.

"CUT! Sora-kun, what the hell is wrong with you lately?" the director, Sephiroth, scowled down at the boy. "You're usually at the top of your game and here you are, stuck without really knowing what's going on?"

"Yes Sora," Aero asked calmly from sitting in the living room set. "You do seem distracted. Sephiroth, why not take a ten minute break. We girls must speak with our co-star." Her hair was born and tied back with a simple pink ribbon. Unlike Ariak she wore a light pink dress and a slightly darker pink jacket that was open in the front. A pearl hung around her neck. She looked Arks up and down, he was in one of his normal outfits for the TV show and sighed, the shirt was inside out but for this scene it would work to the advantage of the scene. "Sora what's wrong?"

Sora looked up at Aero and smirked shyly, "Promise not to tell mom Aerith." Sora was fiddling with the ruby around his own neck. His light blue shirt against the darkened blue jeans seemed to highlight his eyes. "Only then will I tell you and Kairi this."

Kairi, the red head seemed to smile in a knowing way, "He has a crush. It's easily read on his mind. Can't you sense it?" Kairi smiled happily and pointed to her temple to show what she meant by sensing. Aerith nodded in agreement and gave Sora a look. Sora in his defense pulsed his own aura against his two friends since they had started the show and somehow had managed to tap into their hidden powers. The three were cousins, but cousins from what seemed to have a mysterious lineage. The two girls just smiled in their knowing way.

Sephiroth on the other hand was watching the three with a look of pure happiness. Though to other's he made himself look like he was just a control freak, psychotic, and well purely evil. He was just a kind guy with a cold mask towards those he didn't really like. Clearing his throat and shot the three a glare and pointed fixedly towards the set. The scene still needed to be finished for the new episode this coming out this evening as a special for Kingdom Hearts. It was a show of three cousins brought together after their Grandma had passed away and had left a tome with the hidden powers of three witches and a wizard locked and sealed within. Their powers were basically used for good to stop the Heartless, the demonic organization from taking over the world and plummeting it into Darkness.

Nodding slightly, they moved back towards the set and continued on with the scene. Sora however, got back into his Acting that he had learned back from his schooling. He'd explain to his cousins later tonight at his place.


	3. Royal Pains pt 1

Acting School  
By: St. Mayhew

MAN has it been a while since I've even laid eyes on this story. Well, I'm in a writing mood, so I thought I'd update it and try to update my other fics. So far, just to recap, Sora is a new student at Twilight High. So far he's met: Selphie, Tidus, Roxas, Leon, Seifer, his two lackeys, Cloud, and that's it. No Kairi Bashing in this though I can't stand her. Um... YAOI! Well some yaoi.

FYI Arks Sora Ariak - Kairi Aero Aerith

ONWARD HO! Oh and this chapter is a bit longer. Just hang with me. I'm trying to get back into writing!

* * *

The announcers voice for the show came over the TV screen loud and clear, "Last time on Kingdom Hearts! Arks had cast a Love Spell to make Julia fall desperately in love with him only for his sisters to step in and despell the magicks at work—"

"MOM TURN IT OFF PLEASE!?" Sora hollered from his bedroom just at the top of the stairs. "I really don't wanna know what just happened to Arks!"

Sora's mother walked up the stairs, to Sora it sounded like stomping. As she reached his doorway she squealed and hugged him, "My lil So-wa is all gwown up!"

The woman's hair was a darker brown than Sora's own, and it was longer, almost down to the floor again. To his eyes, she looked more like his cousin Aerith, then his actual mother. But he'd never admit it out loud. Last time he did, he had gotten hugged so tightly he had passed out cold.

"Moooom, I'm trying to do my homework. It WAS your idea that I go to a public school this time, remember," his tone was accusing and Saya was polite enough to act as if she had been stabbed in the heart.

"Awe, come on Sora," her tone was mocking. "Aren't you thrilled to be around actual people for a change. It was YOUR idea to move the set to a new location after all. So what's the homework on anyway?"

Sighing he went into detail about the mathematics and science. He was suddenly grateful she had left the show go, and was spending quality time with him. It was an issue that was never a problem, until his mom got a new job.

"Mom, I love you."

"Love you too hun."

Silence reigned supreme as they looked over the problems trying to come up with a valid solution. Hours had passed and darkness had taken over Twilight Town. As the occupants of the house slept, darkness was creeping in as well.

* * *

Sora sat again, at the same table, the whole way in the back of the cafeteria. His eyes traveled over the people. This time, no one seemed to stare at him like they had yesterday. For this he was grateful, though his head was pounding from a serious headache. The bus ride had been less then comfortable. He had bashed his poor tender head multiple times off the window and had been nagged at by his "seat partner" if he was POSITIVE he wasn't Arks Harada from Kingdom Hearts.

From the buzz in the cafeteria and from what Sora could pick from people's minds, Kingdom Hearts was extremely popular here since it was said, the set had moved here as well. Shaking his head and grabbing his forehead from a sharp pain he turned to look at the person who had poked him.

Selphie stood there with her hands on her hips and beaming like the sun, "HIYA SORA!"

"Hey Selph," came Sora's sheepish reply. He wasn't one to be timid, but he had to act like it. "What's up?"

"Nothin' really, have you seen Roxas or Cloud around? Those two are normally tied to each other. I haven't seen 'em all morning," Selphie's voice was sad and Sora felt a tinge of guilt for her.

"Let's go find them," Sora stood and grinned his normal happy-go-lucky smile. "The more who search the better we can scout for them."

Part of Sora didn't want to look for Roxas, the kid with his eyes made him nervous. Though it wasn't a valid reason to avoid someone, Sora just didn't like feeling that way. The last person to make him feel like that, was in a psych ward on Destiny Isle.

Selphie's normal hyper personality came through as she grabbed Sora's arm and literally dragged him from his seat out into the halls. The halls were a blur and people jumped to get out of Selphie's way. Sora could hear her laughter and couldn't help but join in on it. He felt like he was in a portion of Kingdom Hearts were the two people ran just because they could.

Slamming down on that thought, he didn't like Selphie. She was a girl. He preferred guys to girls any day. As he tried to looked to find Roxas or Cloud, he was lost in transaction. Everyone seemed to be thinking louder and louder. Focusing on just Roxas he could sense the boy's mind was just coming around the next—

"Selphie SLOW DO—"

CRASH! Too late. Too bad. Sora was on top of Selphie, who was on top of Roxas, who was hollering at Selphie for being a hyperactive person. It was an odd realization, when people started chuckling at the three. The laughter died down to a quiet roar. The hallway was suddenly silent.

"I didn't know you three were into that," the voice was cold enough to refreeze the glaciers in the Artic. Roxas had a good view and tried to move his trapped arms to do something but Selphie wasn't letting him go.

"Go to hell Riku!"

Sora turned his head and gasped before he could stop himself, "Who's that?" Sora got off of Selphie and pointed at what he had called _that_. Riku Hikaru scowled at Sora and put his hands on his hips. Sora followed the hands without realizing and blushed crimson. _That_, was wearing tight black jeans and a purple top that had the Kingdom Hearts Logo on it. His hair was silver and Sora had to stop himself from calling Riku, Sephiroth.

"I'm a person, not a thing idiot," again the cold tone in Riku's voice made Sora shiver. "Riku Hikaru, at your service. I'm guessing your Sora Highwind, new kid from Destiny Isle."

Sora didn't have to nod, the way it was said made it come out as a statement. Selphie squeaked and Sora caught her before she could hit her head off the concrete floor of the school. Roxas was in Riku's face, his face red.

"I'll have you know, Hikaru," Roxas whispered vehemently. "I'm into guys, unlike you ya sick bastard!"

The crowd gave a slight oh and ah sound effect. Sora had to stop himself from making the others in the crowd leave. It would only make HIM cross. Sora watched in slight confusion as Roxas and Riku started screaming at each other.

"Aren't you two dating," Sora squeaked out. Again the silence reigned. Sora gulped and stood practically inbetween the two. "Or are you two broken up?"

Selphie grabbed Sora in time as two fists hit were Sora's head had just been. The sound of whooshing air made him freeze in place. Right now, he hated being in a public school and missed his Tutor.

"We're NOT dating!" Both screamed. Sora rolled his eyes and decided being shy wasn't going to work in this situation.

"Well, from the looks of things," Sora's voice had grown bored. He was slipping into Arks and he couldn't stop himself. "Ya both are acting like lover's scorned. Get over it and make up. You're starting to make me sick."

He turned on his heel and stopped, feeling all eyes on him. He hollered over his shoulder, "Bell's gonna ring. Teacher's are starting to wonder why it's so quiet, I suggest you get to --" He was cut off by the bell. People scrambled to get to class.

Sighing, he decided today, he'd cut school. No matter what the repercussion was going to be. His head was hurting again and he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. Something wasn't right. Something was off.

Not paying attention to where he was walking he slammed into someone and hit the ground hard. Looking up he groaned. Someone laughed and helped him stand. The laugh was very manly. Sora's squeak, wasn't.

"Sorry…" he shook his head and focused his eyes. He was face to face, with Tidus. Gulping he gave a weak smile.

"And just WHERE are you going, Sora?"


End file.
